1949 in literature
The year 1949 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *Arthur C. Clarke becomes Assistant Editor of Science Abstracts. *Bertrand Russell receives the Order of Merit. *Jean-Paul Sartre completes his Les Chemins de la Liberté ("The Roads to Freedom") trilogy. *A statue of folk poet Larin Paraske is erected in Helsinki. New books *Nelson Algren - The Man with the Golden Arm *Miguel Ángel Asturias - Men of Maize *Jorge Luis Borges - The Aleph *Elizabeth Bowen - The Heat of the Day *Paul Bowles - The Sheltering Sky *Fredric Brown - The Screaming Mimi *Pearl S. Buck - The Angry Wife *Dorothy Bussy - Olivia (published anonymously) *Taylor Caldwell - Let Love Come Last *John Dickson Carr **''Below Suspicion'' **''A Graveyard To Let'' (as by Carter Dickson) *Agatha Christie - Crooked House *Foster Fitzsimmons - Bright Leaf *A. B. Guthrie, Jr. - The Way West *John Hawkes - Cannibal *Marguerite Henry - King of the Wind *Shirley Jackson - The Lottery and Other Stories *Alaric Jacob - Scenes from a Bourgeois Life *Marghanita Laski - Little Boy Lost *H. P. Lovecraft - Something About Cats and Other Pieces *Nancy Mitford - Love in a Cold Climate *C. L. Moore - Beyond Earth's Gates *John O'Hara - A Rage to Live *George Orwell - Nineteen Eighty-Four *Ruth Park - Poor Man's Orange *Karel Poláček - There Were Five of Us (Czech Bylo nás pět) *Ellery Queen - Cat of Many Tails *Harold Robbins - The Dream Merchants *Jack Schaefer - Shane *Anna Seghers - Die Toten Bleiben Jung *Nevil Shute - A Town Like Alice *Rex Stout - Trouble in Triplicate *Rex Stout - The Second Confession *Edward Streeter - Father of the Bride *Gwyn Thomas - All Things Betray Thee *Mika Waltari - The Egyptian *S. Fowler Wright - The Throne of Saturn *Frank Yerby - Pride's Castle New drama * T.S. Eliot - The Cocktail Party * Christopher Fry - The Lady's Not for Burning * Jean Genet - Deathwatch (Haute Surveillance) * Arthur Miller - Death of a Salesman Poetry *Carlos de Oliveira - Descida aos Infernos Non-fiction *Audie Murphy - To Hell and Back *Finn Ronne - Antarctic Conquest *Jean Hugard and Frederick Braue - The Royal Road To Card Magic *John Dickson Carr - The Life of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle *John Gunther – Death Be Not Proud *Joseph Campbell - The Hero with a Thousand Faces *Marc Bloch - Strange Defeat; a Statement of Evidence Written in 1940 *Margaret Mead - Male and Female *Simone de Beauvoir - The Second Sex *Thomas B. Costain - The Conquering Family, also known as The Conquerors (First book in the Plantagenet Series, also known as The Pageant of England) Births *January 12 - Haruki Murakami, Japanese novelist *January 26 - Jonathan Carroll, American author of fantasy fiction *February 4 - Mark D. Devlin, memoirist (d. 2005) *March 26 - Patrick Süskind, German novelist *April 11 - Dorothy Allison, novelist and campaigner *June 5 - Ken Follett, novelist *July 15 - Richard Russo, Pulitzer Prize-winning novelist *August 3 - Peter Gutmann, journalist *August 25 - Martin Amis, UK novelist and critic *November 2 - Lois McMaster Bujold, American author of science fiction and fantasy *October 5 - Peter Ackroyd, English author *December 24 - Alberto Pérez-Gómez, architectural historian *''date unknown'' **David Gilmour, novelist **John Guy, historian and biographer **John Harris, political author **Jimmy McGovern, screenwriter Deaths * January 11 - Nelson Doubleday, U.S. book publisher * February 11 - Axel Munthe, Swedish author * May 6 - Maurice Maeterlinck, Belgian poet, playwright and Nobel Laureate * June 10 - Sigrid Undset, Norwegian author and Nobel Laureate * June 14 - Russell Doubleday, U.S. author and publisher * August 16 - Margaret Mitchell, U.S. author of Gone with the Wind * September 19 - Will Cuppy, U.S. humorist * December 7 - Rex Beach, U.S. author * December 28 - Hervey Allen, U.S. author Awards * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Agnes Allen, The Story of Your Home * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Emma Smith, The Far Cry * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: John Connell, W. E. Henley * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Marguerite Henry, King of the Wind * Nobel Prize for literature - William Faulkner * Premio Nadal: Jose Suárez Carreño, Las últimas horas * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Arthur Miller, Death of a Salesman * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: James Gould Cozzens, Guard of Honor * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Peter Viereck, Terror and Decorum External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year